jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick Tock Trap/Transcript
Jake: "Tick Tock Trap!" Transcript Skully: A coconut that looks like me? That's just crackers! Cubby: And... Got it! Jake: One more photo for your coconut scrapbook! Captain Hook: Aha! Step lively, lads. Izzy: Sh, Mateys, look. It's Hook the sneaky snook and his crew. Bones ''': Oi, Cap'n, where we going? '''Captain Hook: Quiet! I don't want those popinjays sticking their noses into me sneaky plan! Any moment now, Brewster the Beast Trapper shall arrive to meet me. Bones ''': Ooh! Best beast trapper there be. '''Sharky:Aye, and a real friend to animals. Captain Hook: He's going to be doing a bit of business for me. Izzy: What kind of business could the Beast Trapper do for Hook? Jake: I don't know, but I think we should stay and find out. whistle Brewster: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Crikey! ♪I'm Brewster the Best Beast Trapper ♪ ♪ And I never let a wild animal get away ♪ ♪ Got a critter causing trouble ♪ ♪ I can help you on the double ♪ ♪Got a dingo acting iffy ♪ ♪ Then I'll be there in a jiffy ♪ ♪ Call Brewster the Best Beast Trapper ♪ ♪ And that's me, mate ♪♪ G'day! clapping Captain Hook: Brewster, I am Captain Hook. Brewster: G'day, g'day. Brewster: You said you had a problem with a real monster. Captain Hook: They call him Tick-Tock Croc.That vile beast is terrifying all of Never Land! Sharky: What? Bones ''': He is? '''Cubby: Since when? Captain Hook: He drove the mermaids from their peaceful lagoon, chased sweet seals from shore, even ate the friendly monkey's entire supply of bananas. Brewster: By jingoes! This marauding monster must be stopped. Mr. Smee: Um, begging pardon, Cap'n, but I don't recall Tick-Tock doing all that. His only enemy around here is... Captain Hook: Smee, don't interrupt Brewster! He was just about to agree to help us. You can help, can't you, Brewster? Brewster: Aw, you heard me song! I never let a wild animal get away! I'll trail him, trap him and transport him to another land, safe and sound. Izzy: Oh no. Hook has convinced Brewster that Tick-Tock Croc's a monster. Cubby: Brewster is such a good trapper, the croc doesn't stand a chance! Jake: Brewster seems pretty cool. We'll just talk to him and let him know Tick-Tock belongs right here in Never Land. Captain Hook: But be warned, Brewster! There is a ruthless crew of puny pirate scallywags on this island. They may try to stop you! Brewster: Rest easy, Captain Hook. Consider your monster trapped! G'day, mates! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Captain Hook:cackling It worked! Brewster will rid Never Land of Tick-Tock Croc, allowing me to prance in and take the treasure of Crocodile Creek! Mr. Smee: Take the tre... Oh my! That's what this is about? Captain Hook: I'm a pirate. This is what I do! Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! Captain Hook: Popinjays? Izzy: Captain Hook, you should be ashamed of yourself! Jake: Tick-Tock Croc has as much right to live here in Never Land as you do! Captain Hook: Too late, puny pirates. Brewster's on a mission and he never lets a wild animal get away! Jake: Never say never, Captain Hook! Mateys, come help us talk to Brewster and stop him from trapping Tick-Tock Croc! Izzy:Yo-ho, let's go! Song: Yo Ho, mateys away!: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Jake: Mateys, Brewster set a trap for Tick-Tock. When the croc goes into that cage for the fruit, Brewster will pull the vine... Cubby:And wham! Down comes the cage! Jake: We've got to keep old Tick-Tock out of that cage! Skully: Hey, I've got an idea. You mateys distract the croc. I'll take care of the trap. Tick-Tock Croc: Huh? Ooh! Yum-yum! Jake: Psst! Tick-Tock! We got a treat for you! Tick-Tock Croc:growling Skully: Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock... Brewster: Easy, big fella. I'll have you out of Never Land before you can say... - Gotcha! Skully: burps Excuse me. Good mango. Brewster: Aw! You pilfering parrot! You sprung me trap! Skully: That's what we wanted to talk to you about. - You see, Tick-Tock Croc... Tick-Tock Croc: ticking growling Brewster: Yikes! Crikey! G'day, mates! Skully: Some beast trapper. Brewster: Ah, this croc trap's a beauty! All that big beasty needs to do is step on those fronds and fall into the pit! Izzy: Yo-ho, oh no! We're too late to talk to Brewster again! He set another Tick Tock Trap. And here comes the croc! Jake:Mateys, we gotta get down there fast or it's the pit for Tick Tock! Cubby: And I know just what to do! Tick-Tock Croc: growling Jake: You ready, Cubby? Cubby: Three, two, one. Whee! Brewster: What... What? Croc-y! You were supposed to fall in that trap! Tick-Tock Croc: snarl Brewster: Yowza! Jake: Good try, Cubby! Come on, down. We've got to catch up with Brewster, tell him about Hook's plan, and stop him from trapping Tick-Tock! Brewster:chuckles This alarm clock ought to lure that old ticking monster into me boat. ticking Tick-Tock Croc: growl Izzy: Tick-Tock's attracted to that ticking sound. I bet he thinks it's another croc. Cubby: If Brewster gets him aboard that boat, he's gone for good! Jake: Tick-Tock, no! Brewster: Gotcha! Never Land can finally be free of your tick-tocking terror! Jake: Brewster! Stop! Please don't take Tick-Tock away! Brewster: And who might you be? The scallywags Hook warned me about? Jake: It's Hook you should look out for. Brewster: Hey, Captain Hook hired me to help free the island from a monster. Nice fellow, that Hook. He just wants to make Never Land a safer place! Cubby: No he doesn't. He just wants the treasure of Crocodile Creek. Jake: Tick-Tock isn't a monster. Sure, he can be scary, but like all wild animals, if you leave him alone, he'll leave you alone. Izzy: Tick-Tock is part of what makes Never Land special. Just like Mermaid Lagoon or Skull Rock! Brewster: Good on ya, mates! Any pirates who care so much about wild animals are OK by me. And selfish pirates, like Hook, are not. Now, stand back. The old croc's gonna be one cranky critter when I free him. chuckles gasps Kookaburra! Me boat's away! Smee,Sharky and Bones: Thanks, Mr. Brewster! Bones: We'll take croc-y from here! Brewster: Oh! Get a move on, mates! We'll stop them! Come on! Captain Hook: At last! That infernal beast shall never bother me again. I'm free! Free to search for the Treasure of Crocodile Creek! Come to captain! Tick-Tock Croc: growling Brewster: I can't believe Hook boomeranged me into doing his dirty work. I never let a wild beast get away. But this time, I'll make an exception. Mr. Smee:Oh, dear. Jake: Sorry, Mr. Smee, but this boat doesn't belong to you! Izzy: Yay-hey! For saving Tick-Tock Croc, we got nine gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Brewster: Now, let's go hook us a sneaky snook. Captain Hook: Bicuspid! I found it! The treasure of Crocodile Creek. A golden crocodile tooth! hollering Brewster: Upsy-daisy, mate! Now, I'm roping the real nuisance around here! Tick-Tock Croc: growl Captain Hook: Ah! Back off, foul beast! yells Blast and barnacles! Help! Brewster: Tick Tock tragedy averted! Thanks for your help, mates! Cubby: You're welcome, Brewster, but what about your deal with Captain Hook? Brewster: Rest easy, Cubby! Teaching Hook to respect a wild creature like Tick-Tock Croc is payment enough for me! Jake: Mateys, thanks for helping Tick-Tock Croc today. Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest! Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: Yeah! Jake: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine! Yo-ho, we got nine gold doubloons! Cubby: And one super-helpful new matey! Brewster:chuckles And stay out, you vile beast! Rat:squeaking Tick-Tock Croc: snoring Smee: Tick-Tock wore himself out trying to chomp the cap'n, boys. Let's get the captain down whilst the getting's good. Captain Hook: Careful, you louts, don't drop me! Tick-Tock Croc:growl Captain Hook: yelping Tick-Tock Croc:ticking Smee,Sharky and Bones:yelling Captain Hook: Smee! Wait for me! Tick-Tock Croc:cackling scratching Category:Transcripts